Naruto: Ninja Of The Island
by All Around Guy
Summary: <html><head></head>Watch as Narutos and the campers compete for a cash prize. Will love bloom? Will friendships fail? Or will this just be another failure? Find out now. (Maybe Harem) Naruto x Bridgette. StrongNaruto.</html>


(Hey there people hope you enjoy this story. The story will start on the island. And slowly say how Naruto got there and what his skills are. Now I decided that I'll let the audience decide who gets voted off. To cast your votes just say the person's name you want to be kicked off. Person with the most votes gets kicked off that simple. The first two voted off are the same so don't vote for Eva or Ezekiel there already off. I also decided to make my own teams so yeah. Any way details smart lindsey, maybe harem. Hope you enjoy. By the way sorry if the first few chapters seem like it's just copied, but I assure you they aren't)

"Yo. We are coming at you live at camp Walanaka. Somewhere in Mistoka Ontario. And I'm your host Chris McLean. We are bringing you season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now" Chris says

"Now here's the deal. 23 campers have signed up to stay here at this crummy old camp for eight weeks. They'll compete in challenges against eachother. Then face the judgement of there fellow campers. Now every three say some team will either win a award or send a camper on the loser boat on the dock of shame, and leave total drama island for good"

(Cuts to campfire pit)

"There fate is decided here. At the dramatic camp fire. At the end of each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end only one will be standing and will be rewarded with cheasy tabloid fame and a small fortune. Whom let's face it they'll probably blow in a week"

"In order to survive they'll have to battle black flies, bears, disgusting camp food and... eachother. Every moment will be caught on camera. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on Total Drama Island!"

(Intro music insert)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright it's time to meet our campers. Now we told them they'll be staying at a five star resort. So if they seem kisses off that's why" Chris's says with a smile.

A few minutes later a boat pulls up

"Beth. What's up?" He asks

Beth runs up to him and hugs him "Its so great to meet you. Wow your much shortening real life"

"Uh thanks" He says clearly annoyed by his hight comment

"DJ!" Chris says a little enthusiastic

"Yo Chris hows it going? He you sure you got the right place? Where the hot tube at?" He asks confused

"Yo dog this the place. Camp Walanaka" He says

"Hmm" DJ says

"Hey Gwen" Chris says

"You mean we're staying here?" She asks surprised

Chris shakes his head "No. Your staying here. I have my own trailer"

"I did not sign up for this" She says annoyed

Chris smiles "Actually you did" he says holding up a contract

Gwen looks at it. She then takes it then rips it in half then smiles

Chris takes out another copy "Good thing about lawyers. They make tons of copys"

In defeat she picks up her suitcases and walks over to the others

Next we see a party person partying on the deck. He then jumps off onto the deck with his suitcases following.

"Chris McLean nice to meet you man!" The guy says happily

"The geofster welcome to the island man"

"Thanks man" Geof says

"They say man on more time I'm going to puke" Gwen says

"Everybody this is Lindsey. Not to shabby" He whispers the last part

"Hiii. Ok you look so familiar" She says while mentally smirking at her ingenious plan to act dumb so no one goes after her.

"I'm Chris McLean. The host of the show!" Chris says clearly annoyed

"Oh that's where I know you from!" She says in fake realization

"Umm yeah" he then looks nd sees the next person "Heather"

She just ignores him and walks by. Just to be talked to by Beth.

They then turn to see a boat his a guy with green hair with a foot on a speaker playing music.

"Duncan!" Chris says

"I don't like surprises" He says while clenching his fist

"Yeah your parole officer told me about that man. Told me to give him a halour any time to have you return to juice"

Duncan sniffs "Ok then"

They hear a horn sound and see a guy along behind a boat

"Ladies and gentlemen Tyler!" When he says that he wipes out and lands in the suitcases

"Wicked wipe out man!" Chris says. He hears a heavy sigh and turns around to see..

"Hearald"

"So you saying this show is at a yucky summer camp and not some stage or something?" He asks

"Yo got it!" Chris says

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skilles" Chrish winced at that

"Contestent number 9 is Trent!"

"He man good to see you man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work"

"Thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris says while fist pumping him

"So this is it?" He takes a look at the campers "Alrighty then"

"Hey" a girl's voice says Chris looks behind him to see a girl carrying a surfboard and is wearing a blue jacket

"Yo. Our surfer chick Bridgette"

"I thought there was a beach?" She asks

"There is" Chris says

"Great"

"Our next camper is Noah"

"You got my memo of my life threatening allergies?" Noah asks

"I'm sure someone did!" Chris stats annoyed

"What's up yal Leshawna in the house" she says as she passes Chris giving him a high five.

"Sadie Katie. This is your we home" Chris says to the pink wearing deo

"Oh my gosh look Sadie it's a summer camp!" They both clap and head towards the others

"Ezikel. What up man?" Chris asks

He looks up "I think I see a bird"

The campers snicker

"Ok. Look dude to be been homeschooled your whole life. Don't get out CH. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early ok?" Chris says

"Yes sir"

"Cody. The codster. The Cod-Mys-yet"

They high five eachother "Dude psyched to be here!"

"Eva" Chris says to the next camper

She ignores him walks over to the other campers and drops her bags on his foot

"Ow what's in there? Dumb bells?" He asks

"Yes" She says

"Wahooo!" They all hear from the boat

"Chris what's happening. This is awsome!" He says

"Owen! Welcome"

"Awsome dude!" Owen says as he passes him

"Courtney" Chris says to the person he helped down

"Thank you"

They all turn to see a handsome guy on a boat.

"This is Justin. Welcome to total drama island. Just so you know we picked to souly on your looks"

Justin shrugs "I can I've with that"

"Hey guys" a voice says on a boat

"Izzy"

"Hey when are we having lunch?" She asks

"That. Is a good call!" Owen says

"Yeah. But first we need a promo of you guys so everyone at the end of the pier"

"Aw Chris I'm hurt you forgot about little old me?" A voice on the water says

Chris looks at the water along with the campers to see a thin layer of mist cover it and a guy WALKING on water.

"Dude that's awesome!" Owen says

How's he doing that?" Trent asked

"Dam Naruto your application said nothing about this. Who knew shinobi where this awesome?" Chris says

As the figure gets closer the campers can see him better. Why they can say is he got Justin beat in looks.

He's wearing a white cloak with red flames and the kanji for nine on it. Under that he is wearing a black ANBU shirt and pants. On his face he has three whisker marks on each check. And it took all the girls willpower not to jump him and say Kauai

"So... I'm I late?" Naruto asks

Chris smirks "Nope just on time"

Naruto smiles "Well let's get this picture then!"

"Ok 123... sorry lens was on. 1 2 oh hang on cards full"

"Hurry up man. My face is starting to freeze" leshawna says

"Ok say Walanaka"

"Walanaka!" Just then the pier creeks.

The pier then falls into the water. Naruto Bridette and Lindsay would have fallen in to but Naruto caught them since they were the closest. He then channeled chakra into his feet to stay afloat

"Alright guy get dried off and head to the camp fire pit in ten"

After much thanks from Linday and Bridgette to Naruto. They dry off and head to the campfire.

"Ok we're going to split you into two teams. So team one is Naruto, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Courtney and Cody. Everyone else is on team two.

Now team one is the Screaming Gophers. Team two is the Killer Bass. Now go to your cabins and head to the mess hall" Chris says

(Cut to mess hall)

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day. And you will eat t three times a day. Now get your food and get your buts down now!" Chef says

Naruto smiles and tosses a scroll to Chef.

Chef looks at him

"My gift from me to you. Just swipe some of your blood on it and it will open"

Chef looks at him again but shrugs

"By the way hope you don't mind if I grow my own food" Naruto says

Chef shrugs and decides to save the scroll for later.

"Hey Naruto. How do you plan to grow your own food? By the time it grows we'll be gone"

Naruto grins "Same way I fixed the pier for Chris"

His team looks at him then out the window at the New pier

"When and how did you do that?" Bridgette asks

Naruto smiles and holds out a seed as it blossoms into a small sapling

"I have my ways plus have a green thumb"

They all stare shocked at the sapling. It grew out of no where.

"Ohh. But your green thumb?" Lindsay asks acting confused to fool the others

Naruto looks at her then smirks "We'll get along just fine Lindsay" he says as he passes a note to her.

She reads it and her eyes widen for a second. And luckily the campers were to busy asking Naruto questions to notice. All but Bridgette who after her fellow blonds interaction with her has become slightly jealous.

"Alright campers time for the first challenge. Follow me" Chris says enthusiastically

(Cut to cliff)

"Alright campers start!" Chris says after explaining the rules

All the campers look down the cliff to there presumed 'death'

"I did not sign up for this" Gwen says

Naruto grins "I think it looks fun" the others look at him except for Izzy look at him like he's crazy. He then jumps of doing a backflip then going in for a dive into the center ring.


End file.
